


[斯莉]仲夏夜之梦

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]仲夏夜之梦

二年级学期结束，暑假开始了，斯内普拖着他少得可怜的行李去坐霍格沃兹特快。

“斯内普，你暑假有什么安排？”跟在他身后的穆尔塞伯阴阳怪气地问，他有一颗硕大无比却空空如也的大脑袋。

黑发少年从书里抬起头，黑白分明的眼睛平静无波，“没什么安排，但我大约没什么时间玩。”

“暑假也要看书吗？不愧是天才斯内普啊。”穆尔塞伯跟周围几个斯莱特林交换了一下眼色，嘲讽地笑了起来。

厌烦地别开眼，斯内普从不掩饰自己平步青云的野心，这有错吗？凭什么要被你们这种笨蛋嘲笑？

反齿相讥的话在嘴边绕了一圈又咽了下去，算了，他现在还需要这些虚假的朋友关系，穆尔塞伯家也是黑魔王势力的一部分。

地窖通往大厅的是一条斜向上的路，昏暗通向光明。穿着格兰芬多袍子的红发少女托着腮坐在通向地窖的路口，屁股下面是硕大的皮箱，撑成那样都没开裂一定是因为魔法，她远远地看到斯内普眼睛一亮。

“西弗勒斯！”绿色的明艳双眸眯成弯弯的月牙，欢快地跟斯内普挥手。十三岁的少女已经开始柔软起来，是半开的花苞，香味和花蜜都藏在遮遮掩掩的娇嫩之下。

莉莉巫师袍下面穿着修身的连衣裙，长度只到膝盖，配一双细带凉鞋，修长的小腿好像玉一样闪着光。

穆尔塞伯眼神扭曲了一下：“斯内普，你女朋友来接你了。”

斯内普看到莉莉嘴角不由自主地上翘，嘴巴仍旧冷冷地说：“怎么可能？不过是个小泥巴种。”

“那倒是，泥巴种再漂亮也不过是个泥巴种。”穆尔塞伯搭着斯内普的肩膀，视线胶着在莉莉的腿上转来转去。

斯内普伸手去口袋里掏了掏，拿出几瓶魔药，“对了，这是你们上次跟我要的复方汤剂，注意不要混进去杂物。”

穆尔塞伯们不知道要用复方汤剂干什么坏事，一脸阴笑地低语着，转身回了斯莱特林公共休息室。

“你会有一个终身难忘的暑假。”斯内普冷笑着对穆尔塞伯们抿起嘴角，然后转身展开真正的笑容向莉莉走去。

“西弗，你可真慢，咱们要找不到空包厢了。”莉莉跳下箱子把手伸向斯内普，佯怒地皱起了鼻子。她可真讨厌别人探究的眼光，格兰芬多怎么就不能跟斯莱特林作朋友呢？

“那我们跑快一点。”斯内普握住那只温暖的手，全身绷得紧紧的神经不由自主地放松了下来。

…………

头非常疼，全身都好像撕裂了一样，斯内普呻吟了一声努力睁开双眼，发生了什么？他送莉莉回家之后还在伊万斯家吃了午饭，拖着不情愿的脚回到蜘蛛尾巷，他推开了门，之后…………就没有了记忆。他午后回到家，此时天已经黑了。

所以这些黏黏的红色液体是什么？

那具看上去就死得透透的人一样的肉块是什么？

那封被红色液体浸透来自魔法部的警告信是什么？

幻影显形的“啪啪”声从门外传来，斯内普抓起魔杖用尽全身力量翻出了后窗，借着夜色的遮掩，逃出了蜘蛛尾巷。

躲在暗巷里，确认周围没有人之后，斯内普掏出了魔杖。

“闪回前咒。”

斯内普的魔杖吐出一串黑魔咒，他从马尔福那里借来的黑魔法书上看过这句咒语，却不知道是什么意思 。

所以有可能是他干的？他杀了人？

他没有记忆，凶器在他手边，他没有看到别人，他用了魔法收到了魔法部的警告信，一个人死在他家里。

他脱不了干系。

可他现在能找谁，求助谁？

他想起永远自信满满的波特，性格稀烂的布莱克，他们身后的家族翻手为云覆手为雨，给小霸王们撑起无法无天的青春。

而他现在被丢进阿兹卡班，恐怕也无人在意。

啊，会有一个人在意吧，那个红发绿眸的女孩，她会哭吗？

“西弗？”好像心有灵犀，斯内普口袋里的双面镜响了起来，他们俩只在假期才用双面镜，斯内普不希望莉莉来蜘蛛尾巷找他，这地方不安全，“你……在干什么？”

“没什么……我没事，挺好的，我已经睡了所以有点黑。”斯内普当然不会把莉莉卷进麻烦事。

“不对，西弗勒斯，你在说谎。你在外面，我能看到天上的星星。其实……西弗，我收到魔法部的信说附近有巫师被杀了，周围的巫师应该都收到信了，傲罗在追踪嫌疑人。我用双面镜找你你不回应，我去你家找你，发现你家里全是傲罗，西弗你不知道当时我有多担心。西弗，你在哪？”

“我在……”斯内普有一瞬间犹豫，随即他想抽自己一巴掌，那是莉莉，你在怀疑莉莉？

“西弗，你在那等着，我去找你。”

收起暗淡下去的双面镜，斯内普躲躲藏藏地来到约定地点，他和莉莉经常见面的秋千架。他坐在秋千上，脑子里乱极了，傲罗在通缉他吗？这件事严重到魔法部给附近所有的巫师都发了通知？据说阿兹卡班里有摄魂怪，能把人所有快乐的记忆都夺走……

“除你武器。”西弗被一道魔咒打飞了出去，手里的魔杖滚到了一边。

他艰难地抬起头，浑身颤抖，是傲罗吗？

一个中年男巫戴着尖顶帽，挥动着魔杖走近了斯内普，“原来只是个小巫师，我还以为是傲罗要抓的那个通缉犯呢！”男巫盯着斯内普看了一会，自言自语道：“把他交给傲罗也一样吧，把脸弄丑点，他们也没提供画像。”他用魔杖指向斯内普。

“请问……”是女孩子娇怯怯的声音。

男巫转过身，辛辣的液体喷了他满脸，莉莉把佩妮的防狼喷雾拿了出来，居然很好用。男巫什么都没看到，鼻涕眼泪口水就全流了出来，“啊啊啊啊……”他捂着眼睛在地上翻滚起来。

“站的起来吗？拉住我的手。”莉莉背着一个大包，身上的衣服一看就是随手抓的，她拉住斯内普的手，两个人向着无边的夜色里奔去。

莉莉一脚踹开了一户人家的后门，招呼斯内普进来，“这是我大伯家，我知道他们前几天去美国旅游去了，不过还是别开灯了，邻居会报警的。”她对斯内普眨眨眼。

她的大包里塞满了吃的，喝的，衣服，毯子，甚至还有雨伞。

“你要……跟我一起逃吗？”斯内普看得一愣一愣的，在他的印象里，格兰芬多的道德模范莉莉一定会劝他投案自首。

“当然了，傲罗要一直抓你，我就跟你一直逃，我会帮你的，麻瓜世界我比你熟悉，大不了我们去美国，去澳大利亚。”莉莉满不在乎地眯起眼睛，她小时候就出过国，她从来不胆怯。

斯内普低下头，心里感觉暖暖的，他有莉莉，世界上最好的朋友，给他一百个波特的家族他也不换。

“你应该回家去，这件事跟你没关系。”

“我回去他们也会来抓我的，说我是你的同伙，你除了我还有谁啊，梅林啊，我还袭击了一个巫师，你说过，他们会让摄魂怪亲我的……”莉莉嘟起嘴吧学摄魂怪的样子，惹的斯内普笑了起来。

一边吃着难吃的面包一边赶蚊子的日子结束于一张捡来的旧预言家日报，原来傲罗第二天就抓到了杀人凶手，那真的是个通缉犯，常常选空房子作案，现已被投进阿兹卡班。倒霉的斯内普撞上了他的犯罪现场，他打晕了斯内普，抢了他的魔杖，用完了又丢在他身边。

“我们回来了！”伊万斯夫妇看着两个脏得像小花猫一样的孩子，心终于放回了肚子里，霍格沃兹的实践课作业这么难吗？太让人担心了，这两个孩子明显瘦了一圈，莉莉走的时候还摸走了她爸爸的钱包，看来也没好好吃饭。

斯内普洗完澡只觉得全身酸软，莉莉先洗完了披散着湿哒哒的头发坐在地毯上，他自动地拿起毛巾给她擦头发，水迹浸湿了她背上的睡衣，布料变成了半透明，他忙不迭地移开眼睛，她只穿了睡衣。

“西弗，你看我的腿，没有一块好肉。”莉莉哀嚎着让他看她的腿，上面全是蚊子包。

“我之前给过你止痒魔药。”斯内普别开眼，用毛巾把莉莉的头发包起来，她的头发柔软又浓密，像红色的海藻。

“哦对。”莉莉去床头的小抽屉里翻了翻，果然找到了那瓶魔药，“帮我擦，我累的手指都抬不起来了。”

斯内普闭了闭眼，“不行。”

“西弗，你脸红了。”莉莉凑近斯内普红红的耳朵，靠在他肩膀上。

“莉莉，别闹！”斯内普脸更红了，她贴的太近了。

但莉莉没有动，他过了好一会才敢斜眼看她——她睡着了，嘴角还挂着戏谑的笑。

捡起那瓶止痒魔药，用指尖挑出来一点，轻轻涂在她脚踝和小腿，靠近膝盖上方的时候，他停下了，下次吧，如果你继续这样邀请的话，他从来不觉得自己是个绅士。

准备了一桌子吃的，伊万斯夫人准备狠狠训斥一顿两个孩子，他们在外面跑了快一个星期，怎么能一个电话都不打呢？

推开卧室门，伊万斯夫人严肃的脸露出无奈的表情，两个刚洗完澡的孩子躺在地毯上已经睡着了，他们像小时候那样头挨着头，睡得香甜。那个斯内普家的男孩，脸上的表情是那样松弛温和，原来他卸下所有防备，不再皱着眉头，也是一个很好看的男孩啊。

伊万斯夫人轻轻地关上门下楼去了，睡吧孩子们，Have a good dream！


End file.
